1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a substrate-embedded antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using Internet to exchange information and communicate is very common in modern days, and recently, using radio communication systems to exchange different types of data, such as voice or text messages, media files, etc., has become one of the most popular ways of communication. As antennas receive and transmit radio waves, the need for smaller antennas providing high-speed communications is increasing when mobile devices become even more popular. Smaller antennas can be integrated into handheld systems or portable communications devices more favorably.
A conventional antenna used within a portable communications device is generally a patch antenna or dipole antenna printed on the surface of a multi-layer substrate. A patch antenna can provide broadside radiation which is perpendicular to the orientation of the substrate's surface. A dipole antenna can provide end-fire radiation which is either perpendicular or parallel to the substrate's surface. However, these two types of antenna both occupy much surface area of a substrate, and may thus have less surface area for a chip or other components to use.